The Coins Other Side
by Conjurama
Summary: Arthur/Merlin yaoi fic, hoping to involve lemons soon as well as mpreg. When the dragon said that Merlin and Arthur were two sides of the same coin, he meant that they each shared half of one side, and that each face of the coin meant something else.
1. Gone Hunting

**Story Title: The Coins Other Side**

**Chapter Title: Meeting Arthur**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, or any of the characters thereof, I am simply using them for my own amusement, and the amusement of my fans. Cheers!**

Gone Hunting

By: Conjurama

**MERLIN POV**

"Merlin, hurry up!" Arthur called through the trees

"I'm trying Arth…Sire! These brambles are hard to navigate, especially when you are carrying all the gear!" I say, trying, and failing, to keep my voice level

"You really are a good for nothing servant, you know that?" Arthur asks haughtily, as he roughly takes one of the packs off my shoulders, and swings it over his.

"You know, I really don't know why you are always surprised when I can't do something. It has been this way for over a year. Why don't you just sack me already and call it good?" I ask, anger apparent now

Something flashed across Arthurs face, but he quickly checked it before I could even tell what it was.

"Just hurry, will you?" he asks, voice softer this time

"Yeah, alright…" I say grudgingly. It is no fun arguing with someone who won't argue.

By the time that we got out of the brambles, we were so tired, that we decided to set up camp. And by "we" I mean ME.

Arthur's tent was lavish, made from heavy canvas so that it could stand up to even the most fierce of storms and still come out smiling, while mine was made of cotton, and looked like it would tear if you looked at it too hard. Needless to say, I had as many blankets as I could carry with me.

Arthur had started a fire (thankfully he decides to do _something_), and was allowing the coals to warm when I cam over, and sat opposite of him. Once again, I saw the fleeting emotion, but once again, it was gone before I could tell what it was. He looked at me and asked:

"Do you know how to cook rabbit?"

Internally I sighed. Of course I did. It made me kind of angry, that I was the one who had to cook when he had two very able hands, but I didn't say anything. One, because his question was polite, and his timbre conversational, and two, if I said anything, I probably wouldn't get anything to eat tonight. I set about, skinning the furry little animal.

When I was done with the skinning and gutting, I speared the animal, and rested it over the coals, like a spit. All this time, Arthur had not taken his eyes off of me. I thought this weird, but did not challenge it, after all, he IS a prince. Instead, I met his gaze.

All of the sudden, I was jolted with a surge of white hot heat that spread throughout my whole body. The sensory was too powerful, and I blacked out, the only thing being on my mind was one name. Arthur.

* * *

I awoke to someone softly calling my name. I opened my eyes, and found myself directly beneath the gaze of Arthur's brilliant blue eyes, concern freely coloring his features. I blushed.

_Why did I just blush? What just happened? Why am I asking so many questions? _Then I realized that I was still staring at Arthur, and I almost blushed again, but found that he was reciprocating. I noticed that his head looked like it was upside down from the way that I was facing, and then suddenly, I realized where I was. I jumped, rushed apologies flowing from my lips as I ran to my tent.

**ARTHUR POV**

"Do you know how to cook rabbit?" I ask, looking at Merlin

His shoulders slumped slightly as he picked up the rabbit. I could tell that he was biting his tongue, but not once did he say anything. I wished that he would have. I know that I'm a prat. It's in the job description, but honestly! I thought that Merlin was the type of person to stand up for himself in the face of injustice. I decided that I would have to push harder. I needed him to explode. To put me in my place, after all, I deserved nothing less. I knew, somehow, that no matter how many lectures I got from my father or Morgana, the only person who could change my temperament was Merlin. There is just something about him. Something that draws me to him, something that I have never felt before.

After this thought process, I found myself still staring at him. I stared at him for a bit, thinking about what to do, when suddenly his gaze met mine and, not shortly thereafter, a white flash exploded around the camp. I thought that it came from Merlin, but if I had to swear to it, I couldn't have been sure. I shook the daze off, and looked around. The first thing that I saw was Merlin, spread eagle and unconscious.

Concern overcame all other emotions, and with singleness of mind, I jumped over the fire pit, and cradled his head in my hands, resting it on my lap.

"Merlin, Merlin…are you okay? Merlin" I called softly

His eyes opened, he looked at me for a second then blushed. Slowly the color faded, and I could tell that he had a million questions racing through his head, as did I.

He blushed again, and quickly got up. He stumbled quickly to his tent, leaving half formed apologies and a very confused prince in his wake.

* * *

I finished cooking the rabbit. I was about to take a rather large bite out of it, when my thoughts turned to my upset servant. I sighed, but not in exasperation, but more in anger, at myself anyway. Was I so heartless that I could forget about someone else that quickly?

I got up and went to the small tent next to mine.

"Merlin, dinner is ready." I called softly

"It's okay, you eat it sire, you need your strength for tomorrow."

"Merlin, I am not taking no for an answer. Come on out and eat."

"Arthur, I'm fine!" He snapped

_Okay, that's it!_ I thought, as I charged into the tent, my thought quickly change to _Oh!_

There was Merlin, shirtless, and facedown in his blankets. I kneel beside him, and touch his shoulder. He jolts, and twists away.

"Merlin, what's the matter?" I ask, confused, and hurt, though I don't know why

"What are you talking about Arthur?" He asks, quizzically

"Well, ever since you…were knocked out, you have been acting very weird."

He looks at me for a second, then relief washes across his face.

"You mean, you aren't going to take me back to Camelot and throw me to the mercy of the king?" He asks

I was horrified, why would he think that I would do that! I decided to voice my opposition

"Why would you think that I would do that?" I demanded

"Well, because the flash didn't come from nowhere." Merlin said

I thought about this for a second. He was right, of course, and I really should turn him over, at least for interrogation, but I just couldn't bring myself to abide the thought.

I sighed, "Well, this forest is known for housing magical creatures, I imagine that it was probably caused by one of them.

"Mmmm…" was all Merlin answered

"So, are you going to come eat, or what?" I ask him, poking him in the side. He stiffens, though not seriously, and says, though it sounds like he is saying it through clenched teeth:

"Yeah, be out in a second."

I get up and exit the tent.

**MERLIN POV**

I waited until Arthur left the tent, then I turned over onto my back, and looked down my body.

There, in all it's glory, yet hidden in my trousers, stood my erection.

_Time to employ the little trick that I learned in Ealdor._ I thought, remembering times when me an Will would be behind the barn at his house.

Slowly, I undid my breeches, and pulled my erection back, so that it was pointing up my body and flush with my pelvis. Keeping it like this, I tied my breeches back up, put my shirt on, and walked out of my tent just in time to see Arthur divvy up the rabbit, carefully making sure that it was split evenly. I walked over to the fire, and flashed him a smile. He smiled back, and handed me a plate. This time, I felt the distinct impression that I should sit by him, so I did. I felt happiness radiate from him in waves. At this I was shocked, and yet pleasantly surprised. I finally managed to get an emotion from my master other than discontent.

We ate in relative silence, though he kept casting me furtive glances, as though he were trying to catch my eye. I can't say that I was totally innocent either. Finally, our eyes did meet, and we both stopped eating.

Slowly, so slowly, he reached his hand to my cheek, and gently brushed it. I blushed at this, but kept my gaze on his. When he was done stroking, he cupped his hand, and rested it on my cheek. I leaned into his touch. He brought his other hand up t my face, and slowly pulled me in. He kept pulling in until our lips brushed. He pulled back suddenly, and stood up, pulling me with him. Slowly, he pulled me to his tent.


	2. First Time Around

_I don't know whether this was unclear last time, but, PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you and enjoy!_

First Time Around

By: Conjurama

**ARTHUR POV**

Slowly, I lead the beautiful brunette behind me to my tent. I could hear his breathing, and the slight squeeze of his hand. I pulled the flap to my tent open, and ushered him inside, following behind him closely.

He was standing in the middle of the tent, looking at me, worry abound in his features. I smiled reassuringly, and he gave that half smile that I adore so much. Slowly I walk up to him, and press my right hand to his face. He leans into it, reveling in the feeling. Slowly, I pull his face to mine, and our lips meet.

Suddenly, I feel a slight pressure against my shoulder. I pull back, and see Merlin, eyes wide.

"Arthur, we can't do this…" he says, genuine discomfort coloring his voice

I blink my eyes rapidly, trying to hold back tears. Merlin must have seen, because he quickly started to speak again

"No, Arthur, it's not you, it's me!"

I don't say anything. I just stand there, emotionally empty.

"Because I know that I can never give you fulfillment. I am not nobility, I am just a servant."

This shocks me, especially the 'give you fulfillment' part. I know what it means, but why he would think it is completely beyond me. Then it dawns on me.

"Are you worried that I won't _enjoy_ myself?!?" I ask incredulously

He casts his gaze downward, and my heart breaks.

"Merlin, you will never be an easy lay. Of that, you have no need to fear." I promise, wrapping him in my arms

He sighs relief into my shoulder, and we sit for a moment. I break the silence by saying:

"And as for being a servant, well, I have no problems with that. Personally speaking, I find being around you much more interesting than being around any of the nobles that you would care to name."

"What about Lord Richards?" Merlin asks, a smirk forming on his tear streaked face

"Well now, you have a point, though the only reason I say that is because he decides to get smashed, then dance shirtless on the feasting table."

Merlin just smirks

"Come over here with me." I say, leading him to my sleeping area, which is rather large.

We both sit down, and I use the end of my sleeve to clean his face. While doing so, I feel him lean into my touch, and my heart swells with love.

Our eyes meet again, except this time, he keeps my gaze.

"You know Merlin; I am a prisoner of your gaze. All you have to do is but look at me, and I would be content to sit here for all eternity." I say truthfully

He continues to hold my gaze as he puts his arms around my neck. Slowly he pulls me in, and our lips brush. Overcome with emotions that have no name, I put my hands to his waist, and pull him tightly to me, mashing our lips together.

I move downward and begin to suck on his bottom lip. While doing so, I flick my tongue against it as if to ask for permission to enter. It was granted.

I begin to map the wonder that is Merlin's mouth when I hear a moan. I can tell that it is from Merlin, and this makes me happy.

After a couple more minutes we pull away to gasp for breath. While doing so, I smell something burning.

"What is that?" I ask

Merlin yelps, then jumps up and rushes out. I sit for a couple more seconds, contemplating my luck, and then get up, making ready to leave the tent, when suddenly, Merlin rushes in again, apologies already on his lips for something that was probably just as much my fault as it was his.

"Sire, I am so sorry…" He begins, but I quiet him with a long kiss

When we pull away from each other, I ask him:

"Okay, so what happened?"

"Oh, my lord, I am so terribly sorry…" he begins, and is again silence by a kiss, this one longer than the last. This time, when we pull away, I say:

"I want you to tell me what happened without saying the words 'I'm Sorry' or any form of official respect for my station. From now on, when we are alone together, you will refer to me as Arthur, or any other nickname you choose, just so long as they are meant for affection."

"Arthur, I burnt dessert." He said in a horrified whisper

At this, I couldn't help but laugh. He looked at me, and indignant pout causing his bottom lip to droop. He looked quite cute doing this.

"Is that all?" I ask

"Well…yeah, I guess."

"You were worried that I would be _mad_ because you burnt a dessert that wasn't being watched after because I was kissing you?"

He blushed slightly, but nodded his head

"Merlin, you truly are one of a kind." I say, shaking my head

At this, I put my arm around his neck, and pull him in for one more kiss, then I get struck by an idea. I pull back.

"Merlin, I want you to have this." I say, taking off my pendant, and hanging it around his neck

I can tell by the look on his face that he is in a shocked silence

I continue, "I wanted this to mean that, well…" I start off

He looks at me, then says "Go on."

"I want this to mean that, no matter what, you are the only one for me."

**MERLIN POV**

That last comment took my breath away. _Does that mean that he wants to make this like a betrothal rather than a "mutual understanding" I had heard some of the noble's talk about?_ I thought

As if he could read my mind he said:

"Think of it as a sort of proposal…I know that my father will never agree to it, so we shall have to wait until I am King to make it official, but just so long as I know that you are mine, I will be alright."

I squeal (at least to my ears that is what it sounded like), and jump into his arms, kissing him furiously. After a couple of minutes, I pull back.

"But I don't have anything for you!" I exclaim, "If we are engaged, then I must giver you something to make _you, MINE!"_

"Merlin," I state, "you mustn't think that you have to match gifts to show me that you love me. I already know. After all, you did just agree to marry me."

"It is customary though, is it not?" I ask

"Well, I suppose so, but we are not the customary couple, are we." This last phrase was more a statement than a question, I didn't hear it though because I was thinking. Then it hits me.

I reach behind my neck, and untie me neckerchief.

"Hold out your hand please." I ask. Arthur does this without asking why

I take my neckerchief and wrap it around his left wrist, tying it off so that it looks like a thick, red wristband.

"Whenever you look at this, think of me." I whisper, casting my eyes to the ground, blushing.

He reaches over and lifts my gaze.

"I will treasure it always." He promises, seriousness shining in his eyes. I smile.

He grabs my hand.

"Come to bed with me. That tent of yours is too…what's the word?" he says

"Small, skimpy, stinky. You choose." I say, grinning as he leads me to the bed. Slowly he starts to remove his breeches, but leaving his shirt on, get's beneath the covers and rolls all the way to one side. I follow suit, facing towards him, barely inches away.

"Merlin, I love you." He sighs

"I love you too Arthur." I say

As we drift off to sleep, I feel his arms wrap around me, and I know that he speaks the truth.

_Sorry, I was going to write a lemon, but I decided that it better behooved the chapter to do something fluffier instead. I will do a lemon, if not the next chapter, then soon. Also, I will change the summary to say Mpreg as well, because I decided that someone needed to have a baby. _


	3. A Memorable Night Part 1

_Same as always: Please review, I don't own "Merlin", yada yada yada. Oh, and this chapter is part one of the lemon scene, so be HAPPY!!!_

A Memorable Night Part 1

By: Conjurama

**ARTHUR POV**

I awaken to light shining through the entrance flap to my tent, and the songs of various birds. I feel warmth next to me, in my arms, but I don't open my eyes. I want this feeling to last forever. Finally, I open my eyes, to a sight that makes my heart flutter. Merlin.

He is laying facing towards me and, though he is still asleep, I can feel love radiate from him. My heart burns with pride that I am the one person in the whole of Albion, and even the whole world, that he chose to love. I am content to lay here and watch my love sleep. A handful of minutes pass until he opens his eyes. He meets my gaze and smiles. Then he stretches and yawns before going to stand up, which I respond to by grabbing his hand and pulling him back down.

"Stay in bed for a little bit." I say to him, grinning

"Okay." He says, grinning back

We stare at each other for a moment, then I put my arms around his waist, and pull him in for a kiss. We enjoy the silence for a moment, then he says:

"Arthur, we can either stay in bed, or I can get up an make breakfast. The choice is yours."

"Fine, but you are only allowed to leave if you absolutely must."

He smiles, then gets out of bed and puts his breeches back on.

"You won't be disappointed." He says, and leans down and kisses me again before departing.

I sigh, then get up as well, when suddenly an idea pops into my head. Slowly a plan begins to form, and I grin.

**MERLIN POV**

Cooking breakfast without any food is very difficult, but when you throw in your new lover walking out of a tent with barely anything on, it adds a whole new edge.

"So, what's for breakfast?" Arthur asks

I didn't answer. Hell, it was all I had just to keep my eyes above his waistline.

"Merlin?" he asks, a slightly amused look on his face

I snapped my head upward from his chest, and blushed.

"We don't have any food…" I said

"I know. That was the reason that I wanted you to stay in bed, that way we could, you know, worry about the food…_together_."

This made me blush again, but truthfully, it sounded like a good idea.

"But, since we're up now, we might as well do some hunting." He said, serious of face, but devious of voice.

I made a face at this. He knew how I felt about hunting, but hey it is my duty to be there to protect my master (and now lover) which is why this next part threw me for a loop.

"Merlin, I want you to stay here and keep camp. I won't be more than 20 minutes away."

"Arthur, I don't think that is such a good idea. What if you get ambushed and need my help?"

"Ambushed? In the Wilderness of Camelot? Technically speaking this forest is still part of Camelot, and as you know, our borders are heavily protected."

I huffed. After all, I knew that he was right.

"Well, just be careful okay?" I asked him, my voice straining.

This made him soften a bit. He walked over toward me, and pulled me into a loving embrace.

"Don't worry; I won't let anything happen that could tear us apart. I mean that Merlin." He said, looking me straight in the eye so that I could know that he was telling the truth.

He then pulled his crossbow over his shoulder, and set out. I was alone.

**ARTHUR POV**

When I was well hidden in the trees, I grinned at myself. This worked out better than I had planned.

I finished my hike back to Camelot (In all actuality we weren't really that far away. Maybe 5 miles at the most) so that I could get some supplies for tonight. I enter the city, and walk to the textiles section of market. When I had finished there, I went to exotic foods. After I was done shopping, I decided to go to my room for some extra clothes because, quite honestly, I was planning on making the trip last quite a bit longer than previously arranged.

I walk through the main entrance to be greeted by Morgana, who is smiling like a little child that knows something that they shouldn't (Which really drives me up the wall, by the way).

I walk up to her.

"Morgana."

"Arthur." She greets, still smiling. I though about asking her what's so funny, but I had a feeling that she wouldn't tell me. I let it go.

"The hunting trip is going to take longer than I thought…" I say, and her smile grows, "so I would like to ask if you would tell my father for me."

"Of course Arthur. How much longer, I just need to know so that I can make the proper excuse to help cover for you."

"Five days, maybe a week." I said, feigning a shrug that just makes her smile more.

"Okay. Good luck tonight." She adds with a wink. I freeze, then turn and leave quickly. I can hear her tinkling laughter as I practically run up the stairs.

_The neckerchief, she must have seen it! Yes, that must be it, there really could be no other explanation._

As I contemplate the mystery that is Morgana, I enter my room and start stuffing all the clothes that I could fins in my pack. I assumed that Merlin was at least close to my size, but just in case, I threw a couple of leather girders in as well.

When I had finished packing, I leave. This time, being sure that I go out the back way, as to avoid another confrontation with Morgana. Quickly I leave the city and make my way back to the forest. By this time, it is high noon, and I realize that I have left Merlin alone, for the better part of the day, without any food. At this thought, I stow the pack, and start the hunt. Fortunately this forest has plentiful wild-life, and it isn't too hard to bag a couple rabbits.

Prey in hand, I practically sprint back to camp. When I get there, I see a sight to beautiful to describe.

Underneath the tree, I see Merlin. He is peaceful in sleep. He is also naked.

My cock jumps at the sight.

When I decide that I am not being respectful and move my eyes back up to his head, I see that his eyes are open, and that he is blushing. A lot. He jumps up, and starts apologizing profusely. I close the distance between us in two strides, and pull him close. I do this for two reasons:

First, to calm him down. Honestly, he doesn't know how beautiful he is, and how much of a treat he just gave me.

Second, to make sure that he knows that I was enjoying myself, e.g. making sure that he can feel my arousal.

When I feel that I have accomplished those things, I pull him in and kiss him passionately.

"Sorry I took so long. The animals were spooked." I say, which could have very well been true.

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is that you are here with me now." He said calmly before pulling his breeches down from the lower limbs of the tree ad slipping them on. I contemplated tackling him, but decided against it when I heard his stomach rumble from hunger. He blushes again.

"Well, let's not hang around all day. You finished getting dressed, and I'll start cooking the rabbits." I say

I make to turn away, when suddenly I am sprawled on the grass, my hips being straddled by my gorgeous brunette love.

**MERLIN POV**

_I must say, it is quite refreshing to be the one in control._ I smirk at the thought.

Slowly I lean down and capture his lips in a searing kiss. He responds with vigor. While we are kissing, I devious thought enters my head, and I begin to gyrate my hips.

He gasps.

"Someone seems to be enjoying themselves." I point out, making sure that I rub up against his growing erection. This earns another gasp, and I smile, this time in pure joy, no deviousness involved. This makes him smile too, and he pulls me down into another kiss.

"Merlin," He says finally, after pulling away, "you are very naughty."

"I know." I say cheekily, diving back in for another kiss, but I get stopped.

"I think we out to at least eat first, after all, you haven't had anything to eat for almost 24 hours."

"I've gone without food for longer than that." I said, and leaned in again. This time he doesn't stop me. We kiss for a couple of minutes before his stomach rumbles. It is at this that I realize that Arthur is probably VERY hungry, after all, he is royalty. I don't blame him on this. He has never known any other way. I roll off of him, and he chuckles.

"I guess that means it's dinner time." He says

"Yep. And guess what?"

Arthurs eyes twinkle as he asks: "What?"

"It's your turn to be tortured as you cook!"

At this his eyes grow wide. I smile evilly.

"Well, get to it." I say, smacking his bottom as he gets up. He looks back at me, his expression unreadable, and I blush. Apologies already spewing out.

"I'm sorry, am I going to far? Are you angry? I can stop if you like…" but he silences me by capturing my lips

"Never apologize to me. Ever again." He says, stone faced. "You don't have to be sorry for touching me, no I am not angry, and no, never stop. Ever."

He finishes this by kissing me, and pulling me close.

"Now, I thought that you had some revenge planned for me. If this is all, I must say, I am mildly disappointed."

I put on a mock affronted face and say:

"You just get ready for the longest dinner of your life!" as I say this, I pull my breeches down just far enough to sit on the tops of my hips. I let a little hair show through as a teaser. I stands still for just a moment, letting his imagination wander at what lies beneath before I turn around and walk away, swaying my hips.

As I enter our tent, I pull out Arthurs sword. Long ago, in Ealdor, I had leaned a very useful tip on modifying clothing. If the day is hot, find something sharp, and cut off your pants just below the knee. I decided to employ this technique, but in a much more risqué manner. Instead of cutting it below my knee, I cut it about ¾ up my thigh. In all honesty, I had no idea what I was doing. I just did things that came to me. I decided to pair these "Shortened Pants" with a shirt that I had found that was too small for Arthur (Yet just my right size). I put them together, and looked in the handheld mirror that Arthur brought with him. It was still to big for the desired effect, and I didn't want to waste valuable time taking it in, so with a muttered spell, the shirt shrank, and I was on my way.

**ARTHUR POV**

I heard the tent flap rustle, and I looked up. At the sight, my breathing stopped. He was wearing what looked like cut off breeches, and a shirt that looked exactly like one that I had, except for the fact that it was too small for even Merlin. The breeches I had heard about. You cut them off right below the knee, but the way Merlin was wearing them was completely off (not that I was complaining); and as for the shirt, well (again, not complaining), I've seen worse. Just stick your hand in Morgana's closet and pull anything out at random, and I guarantee that it will be at least 10 times worse than that.

He apparently caught my stunned silence (as if anyone could miss it), and blushed. As is his habit, apologies began to make their way out. I bounded over the fire, and clapped my hand over his mouth.

"What did I say about apologies?" I asked him, my voice hoarse from the amount of control it was taking me not to jump him

He just nodded, and I took my hand away.

"Where did you learn to dress like that?" I say, my awe ill-disguised

"Well," he said gesturing to the cut-off breeches, "This is an old idea, that I decided to make more interesting. And this," he says, gesturing to his shirt, "was something that I made up on the spur of the moment. Do you like?"

"More than you can ever know." I say, lust clear in my voice

"Well, you don't get any of it. At least, not until after dinner. Get back to cooking." He said, plopping down on the rock across from me, crossing his legs in such a fashion that made it so everything, I mean _everything,_ was visible. I groaned. At this rate, I was never going to get anything done. As if he could hear my thought, he grinned cheekily at me, then lost the grin as he decided to watch me intently.

* * *

"That definitely took longer than necessary." Merlin said through a mouthful of meat

"Shut up and eat." I said

I looked over at my betrothed and sighed. It was taking all of my self control not to jump him but I refrained. I look over to see Merlin look at his piece of rabbit, as if contemplating where to take his next bite from. This made me moan in frustration. He was doing this to torment me! I nearly reached over and snatched it away, when suddenly he did something that made my insides flop. He took the tip into his mouth and _sucked on it!_ I sincerely couldn't wait until later.


	4. A Memorable Night Part 2

_Sorry about the wait, but I've been terribly busy this week, what with getting a new job and all. Anyway, the lemon, as promised. Hope you love it!_

A Memorable Night Part 2

**MERLIN POV**

All I did was take a bite. When I had started chewing, I heard a strangled noise, followed quickly by a sudden flash of gold as I was knocked off my seat and onto the ground. Now, this could be a normal occurrence; it certainly wouldn't be the first time that my clumsiness had been my downfall, had it not been for the blonde beauty straddling my waist. I open my eyes, and look into Arthurs face to see a sort of feral hunger, a lusting of sorts in his eyes, and I know that we aren't going to finish dinner.

The hard, raw emotions in his face soften. They go from lust to love in a matter of seconds. He smiles at me, a most tender smile, and leans in to capture my lips. He fills the kiss with a fervor that I have never felt before, and he pulls back, leaving me wanting for more.

I moan at this, and he chuckles, apparently pleased with himself. He pulls himself from my waist and stands. When he is completely upright, he offers me his hand. I take it, and he pulls me up gracefully.

"Where did you learn how to do that?" I ask, awe apparent as well as my honest curiosity

"Which bit? If you are talking about the full body tackle, well I'm afraid that is a combination of raging hormones and a lack of self control. If you are talking about the kiss, well, that was improvisation, and I am glad that you approve. If you are talking about the lift, well, I have been trained on how to handle damsels in distress ever since I was able to walk." He says this last one grinning cheekily at me.

I grimace playfully

"I'm not a girl you know." I say

"I know. But you are my little damsel. MY little damsel. Mine."

I can sense were this is going, and I can barely contain my excitement. As it turns out, neither could he.

**ARTHUR POV**

I'd decided that enough was enough. Tonight we were going to make love, and he WAS going to LOVE it! That being said, I tackled him. Graceless but effective just the same.

We were both on the ground, Merlin beneath me, his legs wrapped around my waist. I raise my eyebrows to this.

"Seems like someone doesn't need any persuading."

"He just smirks, then does something that quite took my breath away. He arched into me, and ground his hips. I jump slightly at this, and let loose an uncontrolled low growl. He smirks again.

"So, are we going to do this here, or are we going to go back to the tent?"

I growl, as if that is going to give him the answer, then I pick him up bridal style, and carry him off towards the tent.

He just giggles, and puts his arms around my neck, earning a satisfied grin from me.

When we are back at the tent, I flop him down onto the thick blankets, and start to pull at the strings of my shirt.

I was hardly paying attention to anything but Merlin's face, so I didn't hear the frustrated growl that he gave. I did feel when he slapped my hands away though, as he hurriedly undid the laces to all of my various clothing items. I don't really quite know how it all happened, but the next thing I know, I am laying on top of Merlin, his legs wrapped around my waist, kissing him furiously. Oh yeah, and we were stark naked.

Merlin pulls back from the kiss, and says roughly:

"Fuck me."

This shocks and pleases me. Shocks because I have never heard him use that language before, and pleases me, because he gave me permission. Not that I needed it, because either way, we both knew that it was coming.

I reach into my bag, and I pull out the oil I had bought in Camelot. I go to spread some onto my fingers, when he stops me.

"No stretching. Just fill me. Please." He begs, panting heavily, and leaning in to tease my nipples.

I apply the oil to my raging hard-on, and then move my self to his entrance. As an act of mercy, I reach down, and pull his face to mine, kissing him severely as I plunge into him. He takes it manfully, and only winces slightly at the penetration.

We continue to kiss for a few minutes as I wait for him to adjust. He begins to move his hips, and I take this as a sign to continue. I grab his hips though, and force him to stop, I then ask:

"How do you want it Merlin? Slow and soft, or hard and fast?"

"Hard and fast."

At this, I lift him up, then plunge him back down, earning a guttural moan.

Slowly, as we continue to couple, I begin to move him down to the bed, while moving his legs to my shoulders.

When this is all complete, I pull back out as far as I can without actually removing myself from him, then I drive back in as hard as I can. I hit something inside of him, and this earns me a high keening noise, and he clamps down around my cock, making me see stars. I aim for that spot over and over, each time, receiving the same keening noise. It isn't too long before he spasms around my cock, harder than before, and comes all over his belly and mine. I continue to thrust, making sure to continue to hit that spot, making him keep coming in spurts for several more thrusts. Finally, I orgasm, and I fall onto his chest.

Slowly he lifts my head up, and kisses me. At first it is slow and loving, but quickly it takes a turn for the more passionate. He licks my bottom lip, and I open my mouth to the ravishing. He begins to explore my mouth, and I moan. Suddenly, he flexes his hips, and we are turned over. He grinds himself into me, and, once again, brings me to full hardness.

"Arthur?" He asks

"Mmm?" is the only sound that I am able to make

"Do you want me to fuck you?"

"Mm hm." I say, euphoria preventing me from making coherent words

"And how do you want it?" he whispers lustily into my ear

"Hrm…Fmmm." I say

"I'm sorry Arthur, I can't understand you." He says, a teasing smile adorning his face

"Harmmm….Fasmmm." I mumble out again

"What was that?" Merlin asks jovially

"Hard and fast!" I manage to choke out

"Louder!" Merlin Roars

"HARD AND FAST!!!" I yell as loudly as I can muster, and he plunges in

If I thought that I was a teas, then I seriously didn't know what was in store for me. He found the spot without even looking for it, as if he already knew where it was, and he hit it every time.

"Merlin, Merlin, Merlin, Merlin, Merlin." I pant in time with his thrusts, which is chorused with "Arthur, Arthur, Arthur, Arthur, Arthur."

Then, something hits me. I know exactly what I need to say in order to make him come. Just a small phrase really.

I look into his eyes, not holding back any emotion, and I say:

"Merlin, I love you."

At this phrase, he gasps, and comes inside me. I feel a peculiar jolt as he does, but I dismiss it.

He collapses on top of me, gasping for air. I kiss his forehead, and he grins.

"Well, I guess if our lovemaking is going to be like that, then we don't have to worry about who is dominant or not. We can just take turns!" He giggles breathlessly, fatigue and euphoria making him delirious.

He goes to pull out of me, but I stop him. He grins at me, and I pull the covers over us. After kissing his temple, I fall quickly into a euphoric slumber, filled with the face of my only love.

_Okay, so not exactly the best lemon that I have ever written, but trust me, there will be more. Also, sorry about both of them topping. It is essential that they both did, you will see why in future chapters (maybe the next. Depends on my mood). Also, I wanted to deviate from stereotypes. Both Arthur and Merlin are comfortable enough in their manhood that they don't care either way who tops or bottoms, so long as they have each other. I was wondering though, do you like more drama, or do you like more comedy. I am going to do both, but I want to just know if there is really a preference among my fans._


	5. A Secret Revealed

_Okay, so for reference, this chapter is going to contain a lot of drama. Just thought that I would give you a heads up. _

A Secret Revealed

**MERLIN POV**

Warmth surrounds me, and I sigh. The silky smooth sheets rub against my back as I push myself up onto my elbows. Suffice it to say that in the middle of the night, we adjusted our position to become more comfortable, and we ended up with Arthur behind me, his arm draped, almost protectively, over my middle. I yawn contentedly, and turn to look at Arthur. He is still asleep. This makes me even happier.

When Arthur is asleep, he doesn't have the worries of Camelot on his shoulders. He is almost peaceful. And when he is happy, so am I. I get up and pull a shirt and some breeches on. After this, I leave the tent to go cook breakfast. I rummage through the bags until I find everything I need, then I head into the woods to find some fire-wood.

I gather about an armful when suddenly I am seized with an unexplainable bout of fear, which is quickly followed by deep sorrow. Confusedly, I finish gathering fire-wood, all the time, experiencing these unexplainable emotions. When I am done, I head back to camp, and I see Arthur sitting by the fire, head down, with tear stains on his face. I feel a pang in my heart, as if someone took a sledgehammer to a crystal champagne flute. Suddenly, as if jolted by some unknown thing, Arthur jumps up, and looks around. Finally his eyes spot me. To my most utter confusion, a whirlwind of emotions fly into my mind, ranging from heartfelt relief to spitting angry. The confusing part was that, I had no idea where these were coming from. Arthurs eyes study me, and his expression softens when he sees my arms and their contents. For some reason, serenity rolls around me in waves.

I timidly step forward and unload my arms beside the fire-pit. I start to get the kindling ready when I am swooped up into strong arms.

"Don't ever leave me again." Arthur says in a growl

As I was barraged with a multitude of emotions, I say "Even to fulfill my duties as manservant? I mean, yeah I left, but to get wood to start the fire."

"You are no more a servant than I am." Arthur states, now wearing a confused look.

I look at him, and I ask: "What's the matter?"

"I…it's nothing." He mutters, and immediately I understand, well, sort of.

"You're feeling emotions that don't belong to you, aren't you?"

He looks at me surprised, and then asks: "Yeah…how did you know?"

I smile, "Because I have been feeling the same thing all morning."

Then it hits me. I know what happened. I read about it in my magic book. I cringe visibly.

**ARTHUR POV**

Merlin cringes and I feel sickly yellow pangs of guilt and fear. These take me by surprise.

Suddenly, the yellowness of the feelings turn black, and guilt is replaced with paralyzing dread. With this, pictures flash through my mind. Pictures of Merlin, with his head resting on the chopping block, of Merlin tied to the burning stake, of me, pointing the finger of the accuser at him, while he kneels before an angry king, not once, lifting his voice to proclaim his innocence.

These images flash through my mind, as well as discordant emotions of all colors.

"Merlin STOP!" I yell, more fiercely than I intended, and all things stop, except for the light pink of a broken heart.

"Do you really think so little of me? Do you really think that I would hand you over to my father, simply because you have magic?"

My mind is flooded with emotions again, except this time, it is all tinged with a blue neediness to explain. I clamp my mouth shut, and allow the images to flow:

The first thing I see, is the night of the day after I first met Merlin, when we were at the banquet that "Lady Helen" was supposed to sing at. The only difference was, I was seeing it from the wrong angle. I then realized that I was looking at it from Merlin's point of view. I watched, fascinated by the fact that Mary Collins' power had no effect on Merlin, and that Merlin had used his magic to save me. ME!

The next image that is see, is myself. I am in a cave of sorts, climbing as fast as I can away from giant spiders, while holding onto a flower that I recognized as the Morteaus. I realized that I was in fact, looking from inside the ball of light.

"You did that?" I asked in a whisper. He nodded.

At this, I could not help but to be overcome by emotion. I swept him up into my arms, and held him as I allowed my head to fall into the familiar crook of his neck.

"Arthur, you must understand why I never told you. I was afraid…"

"That I would turn you into my father? Why would you think that of me?"

I looked at Merlin, who just hung his head in shame. My heart softened, and I put my hand under his chin, and turned his gaze to meet mine.

"I would never do that to you. Ever. I would sooner tie myself to the stake than allow anyone to harm you." I whisper, and lean down to capture his lips lightly. A streak of red flashes across my eyes, and the echoes that it leaves, ring of love.

I settle down contentedly on the ground with my true love by my side, and allow myself to be swept away in his emotions.

I turn to him and smile cheekily, "Well, hop to it. If you are going to make breakfast, I mean. It is almost noon by now."

I then give him a lazy grin as he starts to prepare the fire.

**MERLIN POV**

"You want breakfast? FINE!" I say, being playfully forceful. Then I flick my wrist and summon all the apples off of a close tree. Arthur looks at me wide eyed, and I smile cheekily back at him. I set the apples down softly, then tackle him.

"Merlin, what are you doing?" Arthur asks in mock horror, letting his hands rest on my hips.

"Enjoying the rest of the day." I say as I lean down and captue his lips

I hear a moan beneath me, and I feel his body arch up into mine, pressing his hardness into my arse. At this, I moan and push my arse back onto his hardness. I pull away.

"Dear lord, I need you in me. Now." I whisper huskily into his ear as I reach between us and grasp his hardness roughly through the material of his breeches.

_Sorry about the wait. I've been having some issues with my computer. Will finish the Lemon up next chappie! Bumps and Loves!_


	6. Ultimate Love

_Sorry about the wait. I have had to work pretty much non-stop since I last posted. As promised though, here is a lemon for you to enjoy. Cheers!_

Ultimate Love

**ARTHUR POV**

"Dear lord, I need you in me. Now." Merlin says to me, rolling back, and pushing his arse hole right onto my erection

I didn't give him time to think. Quickly I began to unlace his breeches. Then I stopped.

"Maybe we should try something else." I say, remembering the contents I had purchased from the Exotic Foods vendor at Camelot. He looks at me quizzically, clearly feeling my deviousness, but unable to divine what about. His confusion resonates through me, and I grin.

I pick him up and heave him over my shoulders like a sack of potatoes, which earns me a squeak. I grin again.

"Arthur, what are we doing?" He asks, sincere confusion vibrating through me at his words.

"You'll see." I tell him as I enter our tent and plop him down on the bed.

I begin to rummage through my bad, and find what I am looking for. Before I take it out though, I pull out a strip of black cloth. Normally it is used for dressing wounds, but it will do.

"Put this on." I ask him, he looks at me, confused and mildly scared, "Don't worry, it's only to make tonight more fun. Please."

He concedes, and puts the blindfold on. I walk around, and make sure that it is tight. I wave my hand in front of him to make sure that he can't see, then proceed.

At this point, I pull out a rather largish bottle of "chocolate crème", which is actually just cream with melted chocolate in it. The cream helps the chocolate remain liquid without being hot. I set this down, the hop to my favorite part. Undressing Merlin. I walk on my knees up to him, and begin to pull off his shirt. He moans and leans into my touch. Next, I do his pants; this sets his breathing to a rapid pace, and he begins to gyrate his hips upward to meet my hands. I smile devilishly, and remove my hands completely, waiting for him to still. Eventually he does, and I finish, leaving him completely divested of clothing.

I, though, leave all my clothing on.

"Merlin, if you haven't figured it out already, this night is for you. I am going to spend tonight giving you all that you want; I am going to spend tonight pleasuring you in any way that you want me to." I say

He opens his mouth to say only heaven knows, but I shush him.

"Merlin, I won't have it any other way. I love you, and I want you to know it."

He sits up, and pulls off the blindfold.

"Arthur, you don't have to prove anything to me. I know that you love me." He says, lifting the pendant from his chest, and holding it up in the light. He then leans forward and kisses me. We kiss for a moment, when he pulls away, and lifts up the bottle of Chocolate Crème giggling.

"What is this?" he asks in barely contained giggles.

"Well, it was supposed to be a surprise, but now that you know," I say, "it is something that supposedly makes loving more fun."

Merlin looks at me, and smiles.

"I can see that." He says, dipping his finger in and sensuously licks it. He dips his finger in again, and I growl.

"Let me taste." I say, and grab his wrist, and move his fingers toward my mouth. In one movement, I am licking them clean. He moans.

I quirk an eyebrow at the sound. He smirks.

**MERLIN POV**

"Well," I say from behind my smirk, "let's not continue to wait." I then move forward and begin to undo the laces holding his shirt closed. He leans into my touch.

"Mmmm, Merlin…" he says, shivering visibly at my touch.

I can't take it anymore. With a quick snap, and a flash of magic, all of his clothes are off, and in a neat pile beside him. He opens his eyes, shocked, but mildly amused. He opens his mouth to say something, but I beat him to the punch by saying:

"My, someone is happy to see me."

He growls, and moves forward, and captures me in a searing kiss. He licks my bottom lip, asking for permission. As if he needs to ask. I open my mouth, and let this Prince of Thieves, the one who stole my heart, plunder my mouth like a treasure filled cave.

Eventually we pull away, surprisingly not as breathless as I thought we would be. He smiles at me, and I smile back, effectively conveying all of my love to him in a soundless moment of time.

"Merlin, I love you," he says to me, pulling my hand up, and putting it over his heart, "with everything that is me, I will love you forever."

I feel tears prick my eyes, and he looks at me, pure joy radiating throughout both of us, like the chiming of a great bell.

"Arthur," I say, "I am ready. Make me yours."

He looks at me weird, but then realizes. Even though we had made love before, it was hot and hasty. Not that it was filled with any less love, but this time, I want it to be slow and loving, and beautiful. The way true loving should be.

Without killing the mood, he moves forward, and embraces me, kissing the junction between m neck and my shoulder. I gasp as I feel his fingers work the small of my back, constantly pulling me closer to him. I grip his shoulders from underneath his arms, and pull him closer. Slowly he makes his way up to my mouth, and we kiss. This kiss feels different in some way. Like, well, like the universe was aligned, and everything in the world was good at this particular moment. At this particular moment in time, everything fit together.

He pulls away. Without having to ask me, I lay on my back, and expose myself to him. I offer myself up to the god of beauty before me.

_How do I deserve this?_ I wonder to myself, just as he begins to prepare me.

As if he had read my mind, he states:

"It is I who does not deserve you Merlin, yet you offer yourself to me. Never forget that." As he says this, he pushes into me. When he is fully sheathed, I bring myself up to sit on his lap. I whisper into his ear:

"I am yours."

He pulls out slowly, then pushes slowly back into me. He makes his movements exaggerated and deep, making sure to keep his movements loving and careful. I look him in the eyes, and we kiss, all the while, continuing our lovemaking.

He begins to speed up, but only just, being sure to keep his movements exaggerated, and his pace loving.

He reaches between us, and begins to stroke me. I can sense something in him. A longing to conquer.

"Arthur, I am yours, there is nothing of me that has not been conquered by you. I am yours my prince. Take me."

Something breaks inside him, and he begins to speed up dramatically. I do not mind. I know that he loves me, and he knows that I love him. That is all that matters.

I feel the pressure build up inside of me, and with a great shout, I come, coating our bellies. He comes inside of me, and I feel a whiteness behind my eyes, and a barrier being breached, then blackness as I fall asleep.

* * *

That night, I dream of a fair haired child, with blue eyes, a sturdy build, and large ears.

_Okay, just in case you forgot (Which, I totally don't blame you for, because it is I that forgot to post updates, not you_. _Not to fear though, I cam going to finish this story up in the next month) this is an Mpreg. I'll just leave it at that. Cheers!_


	7. Author's Explanatory Note Apology

Author's Explanatory Note

I am so sorry for not updating. I just have so much on my plate right now that it is quite impossible to do so. However, I have the next chapter done.

As soon as I am able, I will post it.

Please, be patient. You will be rewarded, I swear it!


End file.
